How Bothersome
by SawadaTsunayoshiLover
Summary: Tsuna had just woken up. The death-like state had messed him up and now a reunion was happening with him being forced to join in. The after effects of the bullet were now making life hard and since he had come back more and more people wanted him dead. 1827 and some 8059, don't complain to me if you hate it.
1. Chapter 1

**How Bothersome**

Tsuna smiled lightly at the coffin. The place his younger self woke up in. Now that the whole Millefiore fiasco was over, the future had changed considerably. The Mare rings were sealed and the Arcobaleno were back. This world was right again.

Tsuna turned around from his would-be final resting place and walked off. He put his hands in his pocket and slouched his shoulders. He had a lot of explaining to do to his guardians. He expected that he was going to get hit by Ryohei because of it before everything got dissolved.

* * *

Tsuna shuffled through his desk as he tried to find a folder for Reborn as he was rushing him for some reason. It had been three days since his supposed "death" passed. His guardians had been ecstatic that they could see their boss again and he explained all about what happened to push him so far.

They understood and Hibari surprisingly only let him off with a slight bruising. He never agreed with the plan, especially after them being together for over four years now. He shook his head as he remembered how long it took for Hibari to go along with the plan.

He found what he was looking for and was just about to get back to his work when the door to his office burst open. He tensed and shot up from his seat only to be engulfed in a hug.

Hands snaked around his neck and a kiss was place on his face. He blushed and turned his head to see who was hugging him. He groaned as he realized who it was.

"Haru, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he returned the hug briefly before prying the arms off of his neck so he could breath.

"Well, I just heard that you weren't actually dead! I was so happy to hear that!" Haru said in a chipper voice.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes playfully. "Why are you here? Normally people knock before entering. I could have hurt you."

"But you didn't and Kyoko's here too!" Haru pulled Tsuna around his desk. He stumbled but righted himself enough to not knock Haru to the ground with him.

"Don't pull me like that. I only woke up three days ago. Rigour Mortise is still happening.*" Tsuna whined as he was pulled through the mansion.

Somebody handed him the cloak he was forced to wear everywhere in the middle of it and he was a little cranky over the fact somebody knew before hand to get it out of his room. He grumbled under his breath as he put the cloak on one handed and the door opened to a car filled with his guardians.

He became suspicious as he neared the car. He was pushed in by Haru and he landed on Hibari's lap, he smiled as he saw Hibari as he had left as soon as he had come back. His cloak billowed around his frame as he landed. The car door slammed behind him and he shot up in suspicion.

"What's happening and where are we going?" Tsuna asked as he climbed over Hibari to the window seat. Hibari grumbled a little at that.

"We're going to a high school reunion. You got an email yesterday about it from Kyoko. You were asleep when it came in though and Reborn saw it first." Yamamoto grinned happily as he explained where they were going to Tsuna.

Tsuna groaned as he was sure Reborn was going to mess it up somehow to make him suffer. He let his head fall onto the window.

When the future was righted the Arcobaleno grew overnight and were full grown again by morning. It was a shock to the staff when they saw Reborn walk out of his room like nothing happened in nothing but a bed sheet. He didn't have anything but baby clothes so he had no choice.

Hibari smirked lightly as he looked over at Tsuna's comical expression of misery. It was good that everything was back to normal and Tsuna was lively again.

The car ride was mostly silent. Tsuna stared to fall asleep after half an hour and leaned onto Hibari's shoulder. The chatter was mostly about nothing. Haru and Kyoko were riding in another car with Chrome, Lambo, and Mukuro to the airport two hours from where the mansion was while the rest rode in another.

Kyoko and Hana had taken it upon themselves to help with the reunion details with a lot of the other classmates that wanted a reunion. Nobody knew that Tsuna was a mafia boss except Hana, Kyoko, and Haru so nobody knew where Tsuna and his guardians were living.

Kyoko had been the one to decide a visit to Italy would be great and she dragged Haru with her since Hana wasn't up to travelling at the moment. They decided that they should email Tsuna first but he never responded, **I wonder why**, so they decided to visit him anyways.

Reborn had met them and said that Tsuna would go and that they had to wait a couple hours for him to finish some work. That was why he was being rushed to finish.

They boarded the plane with Tsuna still asleep. Nobody wanted to wake him since he was barely got four hours of sleep last night. Hibari carried him on his back and set him down in a chair with Tsuna's head resting on Hibari's lap.

Tsuna slept most of the plane ride. Hibari let him sleep on his lap as he didn't want to disturb him. Reborn had sat quietly smirking at how out-of-character Hibari was acting with Tsuna. He was also smirking as he was the reason why the two were together **(refer to The Way you Look at me if you really care.)**

* * *

"Tsuna." Somebody poked Tsuna's stomach making him giggle sleepily. He only rolled over though as he kept sleeping.

"Tsuna." The same thing happened.

The person sighed in irritation as he crouched down next to the couch and tilted Tsuna's head towards him. Tsuna chose that moment to blink his eyes open blearily.

Tsuna shrieked as he focused on how close he was to Mukuro and kneed to Mukuro's face. It was blocked by a hand and Mukuro laughed in amusement as he walked out of the plane. When the figure disappeared down the stairs Hibari walked out of a side compartment with the two's suitcases.

"What happened?" Hibari asked in mild curiosity as he watch the brunette splutter and blush.

He just shook his head as he tried to sit up. "Kyoya, can you help me up?"

"Why? You're perfectly capable of doing it yourself." Hibari said as he walked closer to the brunette.

"If I could I wouldn't be asking for help."

"...Fine, I'll help but if you start kissing me I'm not letting you leave this plane."

Tsuna snorted as he took the hand being offered to him. He felt the slight tension in Hibari's hand when he touched it and looked up in question.

"Why are you so cold, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as Tsuna got to his feet and started walking out of the plane.

Tsuna shrugged. "It might be one of the stages of death. It could be since I woke up I'm experiencing them randomly. Nothing in my life's normal anymore so it doesn't surprise me."

Hibari narrowed his eyes as he followed Tsuna out of the plane. Everyone was waiting for them at the airport entrance and Hibari pushed Tsuna to hurry up. He was a little impatient since he hadn't come here in a while.

The group walked to the waiting cars and got in. Hibari preferred to go a separate with Tsuna so they were the only ones in the back with a driver up front. Hibari pulled Tsuna close to him as they started to go to the hotel they would be staying at.

"K-Kyoya?" Tsuna asked questioningly as he straddled Hibari's lap.

He felt Hibari bury his head in the crook of his neck and arms tighten around his waist before Hibari explained himself. "I missed you."

Tsuna blushed lightly as he returned the hug and kissed Hibari's temple. "I missed you too."

* * *

The reunion was going to be at 10 o'clock the next morning so they had time to shake off the jet lag before they went to the reunion. Tsuna groaned softly as he plopped down on the bed. He hated when he had jet lag and it was always worse from him since he already had a bad sleeping schedule.

Hibari walked over and sat beside him, he started rubbing the back of Tsuna's neck. Tsuna leaned into the touched and purred lightly making Hibari smile.

"We should get to sleep if we want to arrive on time." Tsuna said as he turned his head for Hibari to get more access.

Hibari nodded and pulled Tsuna over to the head of the bed. Tsuna turned on his back and pulled Hibari closer to him. The two fell asleep soon after.

At 10 the next morning everybody met in the lobby of the hotel. People snagged looks at them in passing making Lambo slightly self-conscious and hid behind Chrome to get away from the stairs.

Tsuna walked down the stairs with Hibari following silently behind him. Mukuro laughed as he saw Tsuna flinch slightly in embarrassment upon seeing him.

"Tenth, everyone's here. We're just waiting for Reborn to tell us how we're getting to the reunion." Gokdera said as Tsuna joined the group.

"Thank you for informing me." Tsuna smiled gently as he fixed the button on his cuff. "How long are we going to be in Japan?"

"We'll be here for at least a week. Reborn said that if we wanted to stay longer to visit our families that we could." Yamamoto answered as he smiled carelessly.

"How long's the reunion?" Tsuna asked as he shook his hands out.

"It's from 10 to 5." Chrome supplied from her spot beside Mukuro. She was having trouble staying upright from Lambo clinging to her.

"Why is it so long?"

"I don't know. So we can catch up with each other before we go our separate ways again." Yamamoto said as he looked distractedly down the road.

"Well, at least not many people will remember me. I won't have to talk to anyone." Tsuna sagged his shoulders in relief, he didn't really like the class he was in for his last year.

"I think everyone would extremely remember you, Sawada!" Ryohei said, shouted, as he cracked his hands trying to get rid of all the pent up energy he had.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not."

"Stop wallowing in self pity. You're a mafia boss and mafia boss' shouldn't whine." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna's back.

Tsuna shrieked in surprise as he crashed to the ground. "Don't do that! I can barely move as it is."

"Whatever Useless-Tsuna. Get into the car before we leave you." Reborn scoffed as he walked past Tsuna.

Everyone else gave him sympathetic smiles. Gokudera helped him up and they walked to the cars, Hibari and him sharing one with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Tsuna thanked his right hand man and limped to the car waiting him.

"Are you alright, Tenth?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just some after effects from the bullet I was shot with." Tsuna waved a dismissive hand as he answered.

"If you say so." Gokudera muttered uncertainly as he climbed in the passenger seat beside Yamamoto.

The drive was quiet. Nobody really felt like talking and were content in the silence. Hibari and Tsuna held hands with Hibari watching the passing scenery absentmindedly as Tsuna traced patterns onto the back Hibari's hand. Gokudera crossed his arms and glared slightly out of the window a per his usual expression. Yamamoto looked ahead and said nothing as he drove.

When they arrived Hibari climbed out first and briskly walked away. He waited long enough for Tsuna to get out and pecked Tsuna on the lips before he left. Tsuna sighed as he shook his head. Hibari was still in love with the school even after all of these years.

"We're going to be late if we don't move." Yamamoto said as he bounded lightly over to the door. He held it open for Gokudera and Tsuna, both of them saying thank you.

"This feels so weird being in here after ten years." Tsuna commented as he climbed the stairs a little jerkily.

Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed and shared a look of concern for their boss and friend. They decided not to say anything and help Tsuna silently as he struggled to get used to work his body again.

They walked down the familiar hallway and arrived in front of a class room Tsuna would rather avoid. He cringed inwardly as he heard the amount of noise but nevertheless opened the door to step in.

The room immediately quieted when the walked through the door and they could see many questions on the faces of their old classmates.

"H-Hi." Tsuna said meekly as he offered a little wave.

* * *

***Rigor Mortis is what happens when the joints stiffen and are hard to move. It happens 12 hours, lasts for about 24 hours, after death, and is the 5th stage of death.**

**Well, I again have another story. I have no life so I constantly make up stories. Oh well. I don't know how popular this will get so this is a tester chapter. Last time I did that I didn't expect the feedback I got. But it all depends on who will like this story or not.  
**

**-Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

_"H-Hi." Tsuna said meekly as he offered a little wave._

A slam from by the teacher's desk had everybody turning their attention to the desk. Their old home room teacher stood dumbfounded with a binder opened on the floor at her feet. She was able to splutter out, "You're Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

A shocked silence met her words; then laughter rang through the classroom as they decided that somebody nicknamed "No-Good-Tsuna" wasn't able to look this good and so professional.

Gokudera was close to snapping by now as he didn't like hearing his boss being ridiculed so cruelly. A hand on his sleeve caught his attention. He looked down to Tsuna looking up at him and shaking his head.

He blew out a breath in defeat and nodded. Yamamoto was in the same position as Gokudera and had the same treatment.

Tsuna just shook his head in disdain as he walked over to a random seat that was empty in the back. He guessed he didn't have to sit in his old seat as the rules didn't exactly pertain to him any more.

A clatter of the door opening had him flicking his eyes up for a moment then doing a double take. Hibari walked into the room followed by Chrome and Mukuro. As soon as Hibari spotted him he walked with practised ease back to Tsuna and sat on the desk beside him.

Yamamoto and Gokudera smirked at the shocked faces of the class and sat beside each other by the door with Chrome and Mukuro in the remaining corners.

"I thought you would be gone to check on the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna asked as he rested his elbows against the desk in front of him.

"I did." Hibari answered as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How are they making out after you left?" Tsuna asked as he ignored the chatter around them. The class had been allowed to mingle and find out what everyone had been doing over the past few years.

"They're pitiful. I'm going to have to whip them into shape after the reunion if they want to protect Namimori." Tsuna sighed at the answer. At least he would have some free time to visit his mother and father at their home.

After twenty minutes of mingling the teacher called the class' attention and asked if any one would like to share what they've been doing. A few hands went up and Tsuna easily ignored them as he rested his head on his arms.

As everyone shared their life story, Tsuna got more and more bored. He wasn't going to tell anyone he was a mafia boss. Thankfully when Gokudera and Yamamoto's were forced to share they avoided the question and just said it was nothing special.

"Sawada, what have you been doing these past few years after you graduated?" The teacher asked politely as Tsuna was the only person actually in the class that hadn't done anything for the reunion.

Tsuna ignored the question and didn't raised his head from the desk. After trying to raise his head he finally got into an uncomfortable position of being completely straight. Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm as he could barely move. "Kyoya, something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hibari asked as he looked over at Tsuna. His breath caught in his throat at how deathly pale Tsuna was. He also only moved by straightening his back.

Hibari slid off of the desk and crouched in front of Tsuna, taking a hand in both of his. "Is it Rigor Mortis?"

"Yes, I can barely move. It happened earlier but I didn't think it would be this bad." Tsuna's eyes were wide with mild fear and apprehension.

Yamamoto walked over to the two and completely ignored everyone else in the room. He crouched on the other side of Tsuna and asked, "What's wrong?"

"He's suffering after effects of dying. Rigor Mortis is kicking in and it's gotten bad enough that he can't move that well." Hibari listed off as Tsuna tried to straighten his neck.

"I'll go try to find Ryohei or Reborn. Hopefully they can do something." Yamamoto said as he stood and walked through the isles to the door.

Before he left Gokudera caught his sleeve and pulled him down. He whispered something into Yamamoto's ear that made his eyes go wide before they returned to normal. They pulled away from each other and Yamamoto nodded in understanding before he left.

Everyone was silent as they watched the interaction between the the group. Some where confused, others remembered that Hibari and Tsuna had gotten together a few years before graduation with Yamamoto and Gokudera doing the same. Others just brushed it off and didn't really care about the once "Useless-Tsuna".

The teacher blinked in shock as she heard the entire conversation. Her disbelief was shared with a few others who caught the words "after effects of dying". One decided that it would be a good idea to ask the two lovers about it.

"Hey!" The girl shouted as she gained the attention of everyone in the room. Chrome and Mukuro gripped the trident in their hands while Gokudera clenched his fists. "What do you mean Sawada suffering from the after effects of dying?"

"Do you really care that much?" Tsuna muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, I do. You can't suffer after effects from dying. You'd have to be dead to have them happen. How can you be dead if everybody can see you?" The girl said as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening.

Tsuna debated whether he should answer or not. A brief nod from Hibari was all he needed to explain.

"If you really care that much then let me tell you this. I was put into a death-like state by somebody who wanted to take over the word. This all happened a month ago and I woke up three days ago" Tsuna said it without a waver in his voice and no stutter.

A snort of derision followed a moment of silence. Hibari's head snapped over to the one who snorted and saw that one of Tsuna's old bullies had been the one to snort.

"Do you have something to say to Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked coldly as he glared. The bully flinched, **he's not getting a name**, under the glare but still stood up anyways.

"Yeah, I do. There's no way somebody like Dame-Tsuna has an enemy powerful enough to take over the world. He's most likely a janitor somewhere." The bully said as he gestured angrily.

"Well, I wonder how much you would freak out if you went through what I went through in a day." Tsuna said in defiance.

"Oh, yes. Unclogging toilets and walking in on people. Sounds terrifying."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and took a bluff. "I thought you did that. You work in an inn that is of low service but you still have a good living from your wife and are able to have a moderate life together. Yet you hate that I look more professional then you ever could and you want to place what you failed at on me."

The bully spluttered in anger but he didn't try to defend himself as Tsuna was spot on. He growled again as he slumped down in his seat next to a girl with pretty black hair and blue eyes.

After the little incident not many people talked to Tsuna. It was an hour later that something had happened.

With his little fit of Rigor Mortis over, Tsuna was able to move fine. Ryohei had come in and instructed Hibari what to do if it ever happened again. What he did was work the muscles enough that they loosened and allowed the brunette to move.

After Ryohei left again with a goal to fix the boxing club, the class played a game of guessing who was more successful. Tsuna didn't like it and stayed in the back, Gokudera, Chrome, and Yamamoto following his example.

There was idle chatter from where the students mingled to see who was more successful. Nobody approached Tsuna and Hibari but they jumped at the chance to talk to Chrome, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. Tsuna shrugged it off and leaned his head against the window behind him.

He felt somebody shift next to him and he snapped his eyes over to see Mukuro standing defensively beside him. He looked down at Tsuna and leaned to his ear to whisper to him.

"I feel like somebody's watching us. Reborn is with your mother and father at the moment with Lambo and I-pin so it can't be them. There's a hint of malice in the presence as well." Tsuna's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. Mukuro straightened and walked back to Chrome's side.

Hibari watched the exchange and sent a questioning glance over to Tsuna who just gave a minuscule shake of his head telling Hibari he would hear about it later. Hibari excepted it and just transferred himself to Tsuna's chair, forcing Tsuna to sit on his lap.

Tsuna blushed and looked questioningly at Hibari. He just smirked and tugged Tsuna's hair lightly to get him to lean down. Tsuna obliged and leaned his head closer to Hibari's, staring into the grey eyes he liked so much.

"Did Mukuro tell you about the person watching us?" Hibari whispered low enough that only Tsuna heard him.

"Yes", Tsuna whispered back with the same volume, "He said that there was a presence with a tint of malice in it. I suspect we're going to have a little visitor on our tails soon."

Hibari smirked in glee at the prospect of being able to fight. Tsuna rolled his eyes before shifting so he was more comfortable on Hibari's lap. A few people gaped at the exchange and almost gentle expression the once demon prefect had in his eyes.

The door opened and everybody turned to see who walked in. A man nobody knew walked in and over to the teacher. She blushed a light pink and smiled up at him. They exchanged a few words that were hushed and with an undertone of urgency on the man's part. The teacher pointed to the back where Tsuna was sitting on Hibari's lap.

The guardian's eyes narrowed dangerously and Hibari wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist in defiance. It just screamed, _'come and try anything, I dare you'_.

The man walked down the isle to Tsuna and loomed over him. Tsuna glanced up curiously but narrowed his eyes when he found the person glaring at him.

_"And who might you be, sir?" _Tsuna asked in Italian, the man blinked then grinned dangerously.

_"Well, since you asked I might as well tell you. But let's take this somewhere private so we have no interruptions."_ The stranger seemed to purr.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes but moved to get up. He looked down and silently told Hibari to let him go, he obliged grudgingly and let Tsuna slip off of his lap.

Tsuna walked out with his guardian's anxious gaze following his limping figure.

* * *

**I had this in my Doc Manager and I didn't even finish the chapter. I feel kinda bad now. But it's up now and I'm going to work on my other stories now.**

**-Gate**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tsuna walked out with his guardian's anxious gaze following his limping figure.  
_

Hibari clucked his tongue in annoyance as Gokudera got up and walked towards him. He flicked an irritated gaze up to Gokudera, demanding that he speak fast.

"I think somebody should keep tabs on what the two are doing. I'm telling you this for obvious reasons." Gokudera said quietly as he sat in the desk behind Hibari.

"Of course." Hibari answered simply as he got up to leave.

Gokudera whispered quietly enough that only Hibari heard it, "Don't kill anyone. You know how Tsuna feels about that."

* * *

Hibari closed the door behind him softly. He released a relieved sigh at being able to get away from all of the people. But he still need to find Tsuna and make sure he didn't get hurt. He just woke up from being dead and he wasn't sure what he would be able to handle it to see Tsuna hurt again.

He walked around a corner but suddenly pulled back before anybody noticed him. He peeked around the corner and saw Tsuna pinned up against a wall with the man that came to the classroom pinning him there and leering happily.

"I finally got the tenth boss of Vongola, the most fearsome person in the entire underground world, right in front of me. What a lovely day it is for me." The man said as he kept inching his lips closer to Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna resisted the urge to bite the man's arm, forcing him to let go of Tsuna's arms. He sneered in disdain though as he positioned his knee below the man's gut in an effort of self defence, if he needed it. "I don't know about you but I think I would much rather be back in that coffin."

"Aw, such a spoil sport. Why don't you just accept what's going to happen and not scream like a good little boy." The man said in a happy voice.

Hibari's hand twitched in an effort to calm himself and not fling a tonfa at the man's head to forced the man to let go of Tsuna. But he trusted that Tsuna could take care of himself. He wasn't the boss for nothing.

"How about I punch your teeth in!" Tsuna matched the happy voice and his face lit up in mock happiness. "I think it would be more fun."

The man head butted Tsuna for the sass and he tightened his grip on Tsuna's wrist. "Don't you sass me. I have the upper-hand here and you better recognize that."

"Yeah, okay." Tsuna groaned out as he felt small tears pool in the corner of his eyes. "But just remember that I know where to go in this school, every nook and cranny where I could hide. I went here for four years so be careful if I escape."

The man barked out a laugh as he tightened his grip on Tsuna's wrist even more causing Tsuna to flinch. Right as Hibari was about to throw his tonfa, Tsuna kneed the man in the gut and shook loose from the slackened grip. Tsuna escaped around the corner and crashed into Hibari's chest.

"Looks like you know how to sass people." Hibari commented as he took Tsuna's hand and ran in the opposite direction of the classroom.

"I thought there was no running in the halls?" Tsuna said meekly in amusement. Hibari grunted but only squeezed Tsuna's hand a little tighter.

The two started running down the halls and through classroom doors. They tried to find a spot to hide but most of the classrooms were wide open or the man caught up with them.

Tsuna took sharp corners and swerved, Hibari taking it in stride and easily keeping up, whenever he felt like the man would catch up. Tsuna took another sharp corner before he ran into a closet just around the corner, shoving Hibari in first and fitting himself against Hibari as he closed the door.

"U-Um, sorry about being so close." Tsuna whispered.

Hibari just smirked as he pulled Tsuna onto his lap as he sat down. "It's not a problem. I can tolerate you so I don't mind."

They heard footsteps approaching and the two looked anxiously at the door. The footsteps didn't stop though as they just ran by the closet and down the hall. Tsuna shifted so he was more comfortable and swung his legs over Hibari's thighs.

"We might want to stay here for a while. Who knows how long he'll be gone." Tsuna commented in another whisper.

Hibari grunted in agreement and hugged Tsuna closer to him. Tsuna moved and placed his head in the crook of Hibari's neck, inhaling the cinnamon scent Hibari liked to use.

The two sat like that as they waited a few minutes before leaving. They enjoyed each others presence and didn't bother talking, relishing in the few silent moments they wouldn't get in a while. But it didn't last long as footsteps came back down the hall and stopped right in front of the closet the were in.

Tsuna tensed and the fingers that were wound through Hibari's dress shirt clenched in slight fear. Hibari just snorted as he poked Tsuna in the ribs. Tsuna started giggling softly as it tickled and stood up slowly so he didn't make any noise. Hibari following suit when Tsuna straightened out.

The door opened and Gokudera panted a little from exertion. "Thank god you're in here. The guy is holding the school in lock down and demanding that you come to the Gymnasium by yourself."

"M-Myself?" Tsuna asked nervously.

Gokudera nodded grimly before he spoke again. "They say of you don't they'll kill everyone you love and bomb the entire town as retribution."

Hibari's hand twitched and Tsuna grabbed his hand to hold him in place. "Alright, do you have people coming for back-up in case it's needed?"

"Yes, it's already been called in. Takeshi and Chrome are at both doors. I'll be up by the windows with Mukuro. Hibari will be stationed so he can help you if you need it."

Tsuna nodded and stepped around Gokudera, squeezing Hibari's hand before he left around the corner.

* * *

Tsuna walked down the hall, his limp gone, with confidence. He walked through the door to the gymnasium and smiled in triumph as he saw that the man was the only one in the middle. But there were still people on the walls, waiting for the silent command to do something.

"Well, looks like you know when to give up." The man said happily. Tsuna pinched his face a little before he glared at the man.

"I still don't know your name." Tsuna commented.

The man laughed as he realized Tsuna didn't recognize him. "Fine, I'll give you a hint. Your crush out of middle school after you got over Sasagawa Kyoko and before you got with Hibari Kyoya."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tsuna deadpanned. "I have only had two relationships in my life."

"Aw, c'mon. You don't remember Darwin Ace, the exchange student from England?"

"Darwin...Ace? He was the one who was a popular Soccer, (football), player."

The man stepped forward, Tsuna stepped back. "You really don't remember me. Well, I'm Darwin Ace, your old boyfriend that you left mid relationship for Hibari Kyoya."

Tsuna's back hit a wall and he was trapped between Darwin's arms again. Tsuna's arms were above his head and Darwin's face was dangerously close to his own. Tsuna couldn't fight the blush down that rose to his cheeks.

"You still seem a little sensitive about me." Darwin's breath ghosted over Tsuna's face as he spoke. Tsuna tried to move so he could hit Darwin but Darwin caught on at the last second. "Not so fast. I thought we could...catch up."

"You wish. Don't forget that Vongola is way above any lowlife family you're from." Tsuna ground out through clenched teeth. Darwin leered down at Tsuna.

"You look adorable like this though." Darwin moved his face even closer, Tsuna inching back until his head hit the wall behind him, and Darwin bit down onto Tsuna's neck.

Tsuna gasped in pain and he tried to struggle out of the vise grip on his hands. The grip tightened and Tsuna could already feel the bruises forming. But Tsuna had been increasingly aggravated, finally snapping and pushing against Darwin with his body, exerting enough force to make Darwin stumble back.

Tsuna huffed as he bounded to the other side of the gym. Tsuna slipped on his gloves and popped the case of his pills before saying, "Try that again, I dare you."

"Well, don't mind if I do." Darwin smiled and bounded towards Tsuna.

Tsuna tossed the empty container to the side, he forgot to ask Basil for some more pills before he left Italy. Tsuna heard it clatter to the ground somewhere to his right. But decided to ignore the nagging feeling and focused on Darwin's charge at him.

Tsuna dodged effectively and bounced backwards, letting Darwin crash into the wall at full force. That made Darwin angry and he turned back around, not even caring bout taking a breath and assessing the situation, and lunged at Tsuna.

The time, Tsuna wasn't as lucky and was caught around the torso, taken down from his lighter weight and smaller body. Tsuna landed with an 'oaf' and felt himself being pinned to the ground. He looked up at Darwin saw him smiling.

Before Darwin did anything though, the weight lifted off of him and Darwin was sent skidding across the gym floor, back to where Tsuna originally started. Hibari stooped next to Tsuna and gently helped him sit up, keeping a firm grip onto Tsuna's waist.

"T-Thank you." Tsuna muttered to Hibari as they stood up. Tsuna didn't understand why but he leaned heavily on Hibari, even when he was upright and wasn't even dizzy. "Sorry about this."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Hibari said simply. He didn't care that Tsuna leaned on him and just grabbed Tsuna's hand long enough to give a reassuring squeeze.

"What a lovely scene!" Darwin boomed. He stood up, clutching something in his hand, it was too small to see from the distance Hibari and Tsuna were at.

Tsuna just rolled his eyes, he didn't care anymore. He turned to walk out of the gym, he was going to let Hibari beat him down. Maybe he would stay away from him after that. But he was unceremoniously shoved to the ground a few seconds later.

A muffled gun shot resounding through the gym.

* * *

**It's. Finally. Done.**

**Firefox kept closing on me, I didn't touch it, but I lost what I wrote. I wanted it up last night but apparently I couldn't do that. Oh well. It's up now, and hopefully it's fine.**

**Tell me what you think in a review.**

**-Gate**


	4. Chapter 4

_ But he was unceremoniously shoved to the ground a few seconds later._

_ A muffled gun shot resounding through the gym._

* * *

Hibari was the one who pushed him. Tsuna rolled onto his back underneath Hibari, staring into the pained eyes before something warm dripped onto his face. He wiped it and pulled his hand away, staring at the blood that ran down his finger. He hesitantly sat up and carefully rolled Hibari off of him, onto the floor.

"Shit, Kyoya, why did you do that?" Tsuna muttered, momentarily forgetting about Darwin. He placed a hand within Hibari's suit jacket and felt where Hibari was shot.

"I have to protect my boss from danger." Hibari murmured as he felt Tsuna take one of his hands.

"Dumbass, I can take a hit. Be more careful next time." Tsuna smiled through his tears as he kissed Hibari's palm. He moved back and faced Darwin with furious eyes, a set jaw, and a determined posture.

"Well, now he's out of the way, you can let your guardians in here now." Darwin commented as he threw the gun to the other side of the gym. One of the men lining the walls picked it up, pocketing it.

Tsuna growled as he jumped forward. He caught Darwin around the shoulders and they both crashed to the ground. Tsuna knew that Darwin expected it so he was easily able to dodge the punch aimed for his cheek. He retaliated, punched him in the cheek before rolling off, and standing in a defensive posture.

Darwin laughed as he poked his jaw, searching for how much damage there was. He winced slightly but wasn't too affected by it as he just stood up, rolling his shoulders before laughing again. "Alright, Tsuna, let's dance."

Gokudera dropped down from the bleachers, using the wall as a helper in not breaking anything, and charged against the people trying to get in between Tsuna and Darwin. Yamamoto was close at his heels as he slashed down somebody Gokudera was about to take out. Gokudera smirked at his boyfriend as they stood back to back, fighting in sync with one another.

Chrome and Mukuro were next. Chrome ran in with Mukuro dropping down much like Gokudera to the floor. Chrome casted an illusion, using her most horrifying on the men that ran past her, thinking she was that much of a threat. Mukuro laughed happily at being able to let it go and go all out for once. The two worked in sync much like Gokudera and Yamamoto, but their relationship was more on the brother/sister side than the romantic.

Ryohei was the last to file in. He didn't bother fighting as he knew that Hibari was the one that needed help. He took out his box weapon, Garyuu, from his ring, kneeling next to Hibari, and brushing hair out of his face like a mother would often do for a sick child. But soon Hibari started coughing from the strain and Ryohei was scrambling to help his fellow guardian. Tsuna had paused and was rewarded with a kick to his gut because of it. Hibari noticed as he was watching Tsuna fight to distract himself. He pushed against the warm flames Ryohei was using to at least staunch the blood flow.

When he did that, Ryohei faltered as he had to keep Hibari down. Chrome noticed and nudged Mukuro so he would take over her spot. He nodded and started using twice the flames he already had for his illusions, his half of the ring flaring up in response.

Chrome ran over and gently, but firmly, pushed Hibari down so he wasn't sitting up. He looked up at her with a heated glare, blood dribbling from his mouth as he started coughing from the strain.

"What are you doing, Chrome?" Hibari growled as he tried to move out of her grip.

"I'm helping you. Tsuna was worried since you started coughing, you have to make sure that doesn't happen so he doesn't get hurt. So lay down and let Ryohei help you." Chrome answered as she was tempted to sit on Hibari so he would She didn't, but she almost did.

"Help him then." Hibari answered as he slumped against Chrome, his remaining strength abandoning him.

She nodded and gently laid his head back on the floor. She had put it on her lap so he wouldn't struggle as much. Ryohei gave her a grateful smile as she passed, running over to where Tsuna was.

When Ryohei was sure the two were fighting against Darwin together, he turned back to Hibari and gave an easy-going grin to the scowl of pain on the ex-prefect's face. "Don't worry Hibari. You'll be fine. Garyuu and I aren't going to let you die to the extreme!"

"You'll never hear the end of it from Tsuna if you did." Hibari muttered tiredly, watching as Chrome used the bored flying towards them as a spring board to use as she hooked the bend in her arm around Darwin's chin. Tsuna was close behind as he stomped down on his hand. He smirked proudly as he knew Tsuna was _his._

Then the warm feeling of Ryohei's sun flames turned blistering as they healed deeper, trying to close the wound completely. But it was a lost cause as the bleeding only stopped, clotting around the entrance. Ryohei let Garyuu go back into the ring and sighed, checking the gym for anybody surrounding the gym. Nobody was so he carefully helped Hibari stand up, he winced when Hibari had to clamp back a loud groan of pain, and made their way towards the door.

Tsuna watched in relief, jumping back so Chrome could get a hit in, when he saw Ryohei turn the corner of the gym with Hibari. He was soon skidding across the floor, bumping into the wall that he threw his pill bottle against, because he didn't realize Darwin managed to get a hit on Chrome in.

Chrome tried to get up again but her skirt got caught on the cracked floor board. She didn't really care about ripping the skirt to shreds so that only threads were left, but there were people other than her family around so it would be awkward. The way some of the men Darwin had were looking at her was enough for her to shy back from talking. Chrome tried to gently pry her skirt out but wasn't succeeding. She tried harder as she heard Tsuna being beaten up, she never liked when her boss was beaten in front of her.

But Tsuna just spit to the side, hoping that some landed on Darwin's face by some miracle, and staggered back into a sitting position again. He shot a arm to the side so he didn't list to the side but felt glass crunch and pierce his skin. He hissed silently in pain, the sound drowned out by the sounds of battle, and looked over. He didn't care when he felt Darwin kick him again. He only felt the wheels in his head turn as he closed his fist around the glass.

The blood from his left hand soaked into the glove but it was easily remedied by a wash later. He felt the glass shard in his palm but didn't care if he would need stitches. He just looked up at Darwin's face, painted with a smile of delight at watching Tsuna bleed. Then Tsuna struck.

He jumped forward, ignoring the screech of protest from his ribs, and used the little pieces of glass from his pill bottle to stab it into Darwin's eyes. He felt grim satisfaction then guilt as he saw Darwin fall back and scream in agony and pain.

But not soon after he stabed Darwin's eyes, the fighting was dying down. Chrome had gotten her skirt free and knocked out one of the strongest enemies that was troubling Mukuro, Ryohei was gone with Hibari to the infirmary while they waited for Shamal, Gokudera and Yamamoto had effectively teamed up and taken out most of the people as they ganged up mostly on them,and Darwin was down for the count thanks to Tsuna

Chrome walked over, having gotten another spare skirt that Mukuro had on hand just in case, and sat beside Tsuna. Darwin had been dragged off by Mukuro with the promise that it would be his job to get the information. Yamamoto was helping the clean up, Gokudera was trying to find out where Ryohei had taken Hibari for Tsuna,

"You know", Chrome started off, catching Tsuna's attention, "It's really not attractive to use a glass shard as a defence weapon."

Tsuna wasn't sure why but he started laughing. He covered a mouth with the hand that wasn't hurt before he calmed down. "Chrome, I don't know about you, but I find myself very attractive." Tsuna joked as he saw Gokudera jog back into the gym and spot him over by the wall.

"Tenth, Hibari's being treated by Shamal right now in the infirmary. He's almost done, he said you could come up, and sit with Hibari while he works if you don't struggle." Gokudera said as he helped Tsuna up.

Tsuna hissed in pain when he stumbled and had to grab a hold of the wall for support. He looked at his hand and saw that his gloves were almost completely red. Gokudera saw and hauled Tsuna away before he could say anything else.

"Shamal will treat you." He just said as they slid the door open.

Before it was even completely open, Tsuna shouldered past Gokudera, and sat beside Hibari on the little stool beside the bed. Shamal barely spared him a look as he continued stitching Hibari's side, Ryohei numbing the area and helping the treatment move a long without complications.

Hibari stirred from the semi-conscious state he was in when Tsuna grabbed his hand. He only moved his head though as he was somehow aware that he would mess up the stitching if he moved his hips. Hibari looked over and saw that Tsuna had his gloves tucked into his left front pocket. He felt his forehead crease in worry when he saw the splotches of blood on one but he couldn't say anything from how groggy he felt.

But another twenty minutes later, Ryohei let his flames fade out and Shamal wiped his forehead from the little beads of sweat that had gathered from his concentration. He looked over at Tsuna and flashed a easy going smile. It was a sign that Hibari would be fine. Tsuna felt a relieved smile grow on his face as he nodded to Shamal.

Gokudera stepped into the room then, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Mukuro stepping in behind him. Gokudera walked up to Shamal and pointed to Tsuna's hand, most likely telling Shamal to stitch it up before it bleeds anymore.

* * *

***heavy breathing***

**I was productive today. I've been working on three at once and I got one done. Yay me.**

**But seriously, sorry for the wait. Thanks to all the people that favourited, reviewed, and followed. The next chapter will be the last since five is my favourite number and it's easily divided.**

**-Gate**


End file.
